defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Miltair Jargon
Het Militair Jargon wordt soms ook wel soldatentaal genoemd, hoewel dit natuurlijk geen taal is en het gebruik ervan niet aan de rang van soldaat verbonden is. Een aantal van de hier genoemde termen is specifiek voor een bepaald krijgmachtsdeel, dienstvak, onderdeel of regiment. Ook kunnen er woorden voorkomen die enkel ten tijde van de dienstplicht gebruikt werden. 0-9 ;.50 cursus :Militaire celstraf ("Waar is soldaat Janssen? Die is naar de .50 cursus". Oftewel, zogenaamd naar de cursus voor het machinegeweer Browning .50-inch) Categorie:.50 Categorie:4-tonner Categorie:DAF vrachtauto met een laadcapaciteit van 4000 kg A ;Aad Kroaat :Doorsnee (Bosnische) Kroaat ;Aal :Aalmoezenier, Geestelijk verzorger vanuit de Rooms-Katholieke Kerk ;Aardbei :Luchtmobiel getrainde militair (vanwege de rode kleur van de baret) ;Achter de wacht :In het verleden bevonden de cellen voor de gestraften zich achter in het wachtgebouw. Om daar te komen moest men eerst de wachtcommandant passeren. Als iemand zich achter de wacht bevond wilde dit dus zeggen dat hij gestraft was met verzwaard of streng arrest. Bij verzwaard arrest gold dit alleen buiten de werkuren zodat de vrije tijd achter de wacht werd doorgebracht. Bij streng arrest bevond men zich ook tijdens werktijd in de cel. ;Achteruit eten :kotsen ;Achteruit zitten :Het doen van de behoefte ;Adjudaris :Adjudant ;Admeur, Administrateeg :Een militair werkzaam bij het dienstvak der administratie. Admeur is afgeleid van de militaire afkorting admr in de combinatie met meur van meuren (slapen). Deze bureaustrategen werden vaak verdacht van slapen tijdens diensturen ;ADSL :Asociaal Dikke Slaap Lul, vergelijkbaar met een ODOL maar dan na bijvoorbeeld een dutje. ;Afdwaling :Verbastering van de Afdeling, waarmee de veld- of rijdende artillerie wordt bedoeld ;Afhangen :De uitrusting af doen ;Afniften :Afzien, met name van de kou ;Afnokken :Weggaan, vertrekken ;AHW :Aanhangwagen ;Al :Kort voor "Dat heb ik al gedaan" of "Dat is al gebeurd" ;ALO :Algemene Luitenants Opleiding ;Amfibische pendek :Door defensie verstrekte zwemkleding (Koninklijke Marine) ;AMO :Algemene Militaire Opleiding ;AMV :Algemeen Militair Verpleegkundig ;AMX-je rijden :Ontgroenen (AMX: oud type Franse tank) ;Anti-lichaam :Iemands lichaam met problematische status ;Aoo :Afkorting voor Adjudant-onderofficier ;Apeland :Land met een tropisch klimaat ;Arm (een bruine arm halen) :Een wit voetje halen ;AVA-Koeien :Veldartillerie ;AMOLAPA :A motorische lantaren paal Categorie:Appelig Categorie:Zit niet zo appelig te kijken, met andere woorden: "Kijk eens wat geinteresseerder". B ;Bakkies :Problemen (Indonesisch: 'bagian', probleem. Vaak ook foutief: 'pakkie-an') ;Bakkerskar :Pantservoertuig van het type M577 (Deze term wordt veelal gebruikt bij de Artillerie) ;Ballo :Infanterist ;Barang :Uitrusting, door de militair zelf te dragen, ook: bagage (uit het Indonesisch) Baret Nat Weer Flexibele waskom ;Baroe :Nieuweling (uit het Indonesisch) ;Bama :Bataljons Matras ;BBO :Bestuderen binnenkant oogleden (slapen) ;BBT'er :Beroepsmilitair met een contract voor bepaalde tijd ;BBT proof :Militair materiaal dat niet stuk te krijgen is door de BBT'er (ook wel hufterproof geheten) ;BD, BD'er :BD staat voor Buiten Dienst. Deze toevoeging hebben beroepsmilitairen achter hun rang staan als zij met functioneel leeftijdsontslag zijn. Dus bijvoorbeeld: Majoor bd Jansen. Gezien de hogere leeftijd van deze categorie worden de letters BD ook wel uitgelegd als Bijna Dood of Bijna Dement. ;Beatrix nikes :Van rijkswege verstrekt sportschoeisel ;Berenlul :Slaapzak met tenthelft (Oorspronkelijk over de gevechtstas/ransel te dragen) ;Besmevt :Iemand die vrijstelling heeft van Sport, Marsen, Exercitie en Velddienst ;Betrokkene :Algemene term om een persoon aan te duiden ;Bevo :Bevoorrading ;Bibrozalo :Binnenbroekse zaadlozing ;Bijnier :Hulpje van de aalmoezenier ;Billenwasser :Militair van de Geneeskundige Dienst ;Bila :Bilaminaat (Regenjas) ;Binnenslaper :Militair die door de weeks op de kazerne overnacht ;Bintang :Medaille (uit het Maleis: 'ster') ;Bipla :Binnenplaats ;Blaartrekkend :Vervelend/Gezeik (Oorspronkelijk term in de NBC voor het effect van mosterdgas) ;Blanco (uitgesproken als blenko of blenco) :Impregneermiddel dat werd gebruikt voor het kleuren (camoufleren) en het waterdicht maken van de verschillende (canvas) uitrustingsstukken en andere materialen zoals huiven van de vervoermiddelen. ;Blanco :Benaming voor militairen met een donkergroene baret {Voorheen was de baret bruin.} ;Blauwe (de Blauwe) (Blauwe maffia)(Blauwe Khmer)(Blauwe SS) :Marechaussee ;Blauwe hap :Indische maaltijd, traditioneel op woensdag ;Blikwerk :medailles ;Bloedblaar :Luchtmobiel getrainde militair (vanwege de rode kleur van de baret) ;Bloembakken :Geruime tijd in formatie staan, vaak als eerbetoon ;Bloemetjespak :Camouflagetenue ;Bloemkoolformatie (Bloemkolen) :Ongeorganiseerd verplaatsen/door elkaar lopen, zonder enige vorm van exercitie. Door de vorm die de groep militairen aan kan nemen. ;Blokkentrekker :Militair van de Koninklijke Luchtmacht. ;Blokletters praten :Langzaam, duidelijk spreken ;Boekje pienter :Zelfgemaakt zakboekje met handige tips en weetjeshttp://www.boekje-pienter.nl/html/encyclopedie.htm ;Boei (je Boei) :je hoofd ;Boeren :Praten ;BOT'er :Beroepsmilitair met een contract voor onbepaalde tijd ;Bokkentuig :Stelsel van draagriemen waaraan uitrusting gedragen kan worden ;Bolle :Nieuwe rekruut, wegens de nog vormeloze baret ;BOS :Brandstof, olie en smeermiddelen ;Bosrandmedaille :Landmachtmedaille voor langdurige operationele dienst ;Bruine arm halen, Een :Een wit voetje halen ;Bud, Buddy :Maatje, kameraad ;Buks :Geweer (b.v. Diemaco C7) ;Bull-pup :Geweer met het handvat voor het magazijn ;Bunkeren :Munitie in een wapensysteem laden, ook: eten ;Bupapo :Burger paspoort ;Butsmuts :Helm Categorie:Blote billengezicht Categorie:Een babyface hebben of pasgeschoren Categorie:Banaan Categorie:Een loop van een vuurwapen die uit elkaar is gespat (zoals een afgepelde banaan) C ;Cadi :Cantinedienst ;Camo :Camouflage ;Camouflagenetten :Andijviestamp ;Chinese vrijwilliger :Iemand die aangewezen wordt om een vervelende klus te doen ;Chinese wacht :Op post gesteld worden zonder vooruitzicht op aflossing (refereert aan wachtdiensten toen de Chinese Muur nog in gebruik was) ;Chocoën (komt van Shoko = SHOppen & KOffie halen) :Pleziertochtje maken ;Conifeer :Luchtmachtjargon voor een gecamoufleerde landmacht militair ;Corveestreep :Korporaal ;Couveuse-adjudant :Benaming voor vaandrigs. Een militair met het onderscheidingsteken dat ook voor een adjudant wordt gebruikt. Met het verschil dat de drager van dit teken in de regel (veel) jonger is, en uiteindelijk na zijn/haar opleiding officier wordt ;Couzytest :Conditietest: 12 minuten hardlopen, opdrukken en sit-ups, ingevoerd door Generaal Couzy D ;Dagdier :Sergeant / Wachtmeester van de dag ;DC :Des Cadets - gedrag dat een cadet waardig is (meestal met ontkenning gebruikt ter afkeuring van gedrag dat niet DC is) ;Declarerend voorwaarts gaan :Het indienen van declaraties voor gemaakte dienstreizen ;Dekken, Dienen, Hulzen Rapen :Andere term voor niet zeuren, maar uitvoeren ;Dienstfiets :Dienstbril ;Dienstgeheim :Stamppot ;Dienstmaten :Kameraden waar de diensttijd samen mee is doorlopen. ;Dikke boem :Granaatinslag. ;Dikke Daf :3-tons vrachtwagen DAF YA-328 ;Dikke nek :Ergens heel erg pissig om worden. "Toen ik hoorde dat hij zijn zaakjes niet op orde had kreeg ik even een dikke nek." ;Dipli :Dienstplichtig militair ;Dixi :Mobiel chemisch toilet ;Dixi slurper :vrachtwagen die de dixi komt leegzuigen ;DKWVV'en :Dekken, kruipen, waarnemen, vuurpunt zoeken, vuren. Uit te voeren wanneer men onder vuur komt te liggen. ;Donkere dierenbos :Dichte bebossing ;Douw :Straf, boete ;Drukker :Militair waarvan bekend is dat hij met regelmaat zijn werk ontduikt ;DT :Dagelijks tenue (het “nette pak”, ook bekend als 'Dranktenue') ;Dunne Daf (zie ook Dikke Daf) :3-tons vrachtwagen DAF YA-314 :1-tons vrachtwagen DAF YA-126 :Driesporentrekker :Tijgerende infanterist ;Delta Wiskey : Dikke Wijven (deze kreet word voornamelijk gebruikt in Canada) ;Dubbele (de Dubbele, dubbeldekker) :Sergeant-Majoor / Opperwachtmeester Categorie:DMMM Categorie:Doe Met Mij Mee Categorie:DMN Categorie:Doe Mij Na E ;Eed (de eed doen) :Beëdigd worden als defensiemedewerker. Voor niet-gelovigen kan de belofte gedaan worden. ;Eenpitter :Eerste luitenant, in Ned. O.-Indië: soldaat eerste klas ;Eens :Verkorting voor als je het ergens mee eens bent ;Endex :Einde oefening (END of EXcercise) ;Eindbaas :Vrouwelijke Landmacht militair F ;Feb :(Pre)fab, woon/werk container waarmee in uitzendgebied tijdelijke onderkomens worden gebouwd. ;Fietsenmaker :Militair van de Technische Dienst ;Fluim :Luchtmachter ;Foef :foerier ;Foerier (naar de foerier ruiken) :Nieuw zijn (bijvoorbeeld kleding) ;FUBAR (Amerikaans) :Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition , Fucked Up Beyond Any Repair G ;Gamacoka :Gasmaskercontrolekamer ;Gamata :Gasmaskertas ;Gaswolk / Gasbel :Specialist NBC ;Gecamoufleerde Rukbunker :Slaapzak ;Geile Ridder :Gele Rijder, medewerker van de 11e Afdeling Rijdende Artillerie ;Geiteweitje :Klein oefenterrein, gewoonlijk naast de kazerne gelegen ;Geiteland :Land met veel bergachtig gebied ;Geländer :Mercedes-Benz terreinwagen, naar het Duitse woord voor terreinwagen: Geländewagen. Zie ook: MB ;Geneeskrachtige troepen :Geneeskundige troepen ;Genezerik :Militair aangewezen voor EHAF (= Eerste Hulp Aan het Front; militaire EHBO) ;GFT tenue :Camouflagepak ;GLA :Geweer Lange Afstand ;Glasbak :Pantservoertuig van het type YPR ;Glibber :Luchtmacht jargon voor KMar militair ;Gouden tiet :Onderscheidingsteken voor officier die de Hogere Krijgsschool met goed gevolg heeft doorlopen (ook wel "Gouden zon") ;Graspol :Militair van het Korps Commando Troepen, vernoemd naar de felgroene baret. ;GroBi :Groene Bijbel oftewel het Militair Handboek ;Groene Klont :Luchtmacht jargon voor een landmacht militair ;Grootjoekel :Grootmajoor (tegenwoordig majoor) GROZA GROte ZAal,Grote Zaal KMA (Ridderzaal, Kasteel van Breda). 'Huiskamer' van de cadetten. ;Gifmengers :Aanduiding voor de koks ;Gummienekken :Knikkebollen, bijna in slaap vallen ;Guppen :Gevechts uitputting, rare dingen doen of zien door vermoeidheid ;GV'er :Persoon werkzaam bij de Geestelijke Verzorging ;GVT :GeVechts Tenue ;Gympy : Een sportinstructeur H ;Hamil :Handboek Militair, ook wel de Bijbel genoemd ;Hakjes maken :Je melden bij een militaire meerdere om vervolgens op je lazer te krijgen ;Harnas :Moderne benaming voor het bokkentuig (stelsel van riemen ten behoeve van het ophangen van de uitrusting) ;Haspadi's :Hand- en spandiensten ;Hati's :Handige tips ;Helapidaka :Helaas pindakaas ;Hemellichaam :Officier (m.n. bij landmacht en marechaussee, vanwege de sterren in de rangonderscheidingstekens) ;Hemelpiloot :Aalmoezenier ;Hepla :Herkenningsplaatje, zie ook val-dood-plaatje ;Hesco :Rechthoekige draadstalen omhulling, afgedicht met textiel en gevuld met grind, zand of puin, in gebruik om verdedigingsmuren rondom militaire compounds te bouwen in het missiegebied (b.v. Bosnië, Afghanistan, Irak) ;Hiba :Hindernisbaan ;H²IDG (H-kwadraat IDG) :Hou Het In De Gaten ;Hondeneuker :hondengeleider ;Hondenpenning :Herkenningsplaatje ;Hoeven :Voeten, Door de hoeven gaan: Bukken, op de knieën gaan zitten ;Hospik :Een genezerik (iemand van de Geneeskundige Dienst) ;HOTO'en :(Hand over Take over) overleg plegen met een collega, Opdracht overdragen aan collega. ;HPG'en :(Hygiëne en Preventieve Gezondheidszorg) wassen, scheren etc. ;Hufter Proof :Andere naam voor BBT Proof, niet kapot te krijgen materieel ;HVT :Handig voor thuis (oneigenlijk toe-eigenen, jatten) ;HZB :Hou Ze Bezig (met name ten tijde van de dienstplicht gebruikte uitdrukking bij het kader, immers: geen oorlog - niets te doen. Soms als HZGB: Hou Ze Godverdomme Bezig) ; ; ;IBO'en :Inspectie binnenkant oogleden (slapen) ;IHAM :Verwijzing naar een persoon die laat blijken: "ik heb alles meegemaakt" ;Inblikken :In pantservoertuig instappen ;Inliggen :In je bed/slaapzak gaan liggen. ;Instijgen :In een voertuig instappen ;IWAB :Verwijzing naar een persoon die laat blijken: "Ik weet alles beter." ;IBOB :Persoon die zichzelf belangrijk vindt, "Ik Ben Ook Belangrijk." ;IMO :initiele militaire opleiding J ;Jeneverkruis :Officierskruis, onderscheiding voor 15 jaar langdurige dienst als officier ;Jekker weer Nat :De oude plastic regenjas 'Jekker Nat Weer' dat dankzij het niet ademende materiaal voor veel transpiratie zorgde ;Jongen :onverklaarbare vermenigvuldiging van materiaal ("De buksen hebben gejongd.") K ;Kadaver :menselijk lichaam ;Kalkemmer :scheldnaam voor marechaussee/MP De blauwe rand gaf aan tot hoever je ze onder water moest houden ;Kak :voet (Korps Mariniers, oorspr. Indonesisch) ;KAKO :kaart en kompas ;Kapiteuse :vrouwelijke kapitein ;Kees de Bok :Mascotte van het regiment Stoottroepen ;Kikadewado :Kind kan de was doen = makkelijk / goed te doen ;Kintikken :Niets te doen hebben ;Klapkut :Opvouwbaar kunststof drinkmokje dat zijn bijnaam ontleent aan de vorm in opgevouwen toestand ;Klari :Populaire term die men zegt als iets ( een opdracht of uitvoering) klaar is ;Klebu :Kleffe Burger of Klere Burger ;Kleurenschema :"Aan het kleurenschema werken" = in de zon liggen ;Klobu :Klotenburger ;Klont :Landmachter Klossen Leren ;Klu :Koninklijke Luchtmacht ;Kluchtmacht :Koninklijke Luchtmacht ;Klus :Hoofd ;Knagen :Eten (zie ook 'snavelen') ;Knobbel :Artillerie schietkamp bij Oldebroek (bovenop een heuvel, "de knobbel" gelegen) ;Knoeren :slapen (op de kazerne) ;Koeiekut :Kwartiersmuts van het Korps Rijdende Artillerie (KRA) of van de Luchtmacht ;Kontvingeren :Uit je neus vreten terwijl je een opdracht hebt gekregen ;Korporaal-majoor :Korporaal der eerste klasse ;Kouwekle :Koudweerkleding ;KPU bedrijf :de organisatie die kleding en persoonlijke uitrusting uitgeeft aan militairen en reservisten ;KPU-verstrekt lichaam :Ongetraind of niet voldoende getraind lichaam (KPU=Kleding en Persoonsgebonden Uitrusting, PGU) ;Kruipen (in iemands hol kruipen) :Vleien ;Kubu :Kutburger ;Kuko :Kut korporaal ;Kut (over de kut gaan) :Copuleren ;Kutsoppen :Douchen ;Kutsop tenue :In je ondergoed en slippers met toilettas staan ;Kuub :Je hoofd. ;KVV'er :Kort Verband Vrijwilliger. In de tijd dat deze categorie nog bestond werden deze militairen er van beschuldigd aan een Korte Verstand Verbijstering te lijden. ;Kwikballen :Doelloos rondhangen, lummelen ;KZK :Kontzakknoopje Categorie:KIP Categorie:militair van de rijdende artillerie 11 Afdra Categorie:KMA Categorie:Koninklijke Militaire Academie, tegenoordig NLDA = Nederlandse Defensie Academie Categorie:KKW Categorie:Klein Kaliber Wapens L ;Laro :Landrover (wielvoertuig, in de jaren 90 vervangen door Mercedes-Benz) ;Lawaaicompagnie :Muziekkorps ;LB, “Lima Bravo” :Lekker Belangrijk (KL) ;LB :Limited Brains (KLu), aanduiding voor een militair van de Luchtmacht Bewaking ;Libola :Linker bovenlade ;Liboza :Linker bovenzak (van de jas), daar waar zich het Mipapo behoorde te bevinden ;Licht :Licht arrest ;Lichting verzieken :De eigen lichting afknijpen ;Lipapla :Lichte Pantser Plaat ;Lichtdebiel :Luchtmobiel ;Loempia :Onhandig dan wel minder intelligent persoon ;Luister uit :Luisteren naar een bericht ;LOBO :Logistiekboer, luchtmachtjargon voor niet operationeel personeel ;Loho :lompe hond ;Loopjepraatje :Walkie Talkie ;Low ops :Low Oprations; Rustdag in het missiegebied ;(Vrij van) LSD :(Vrij van) lopende en staande dienst ;Lultalie :Portofoon, ook: handtelemicrofoon ;Lulijzer :Microfoon ;Lupa :LUnchPAkket ;LVT :Leuk voor thuis M ;Madiwodo soep :soep op vrijdag van de restanten van de maandag, dinsdag, woensdag en donderdag soepen ;Majorette :Vrouwelijke majoor ;Makan :eten (Maleis) ;Matennaaier :Militair die zijn collega's/vrienden erbij lapt, te grazen neemt, in de steek laat ;Mats, in de Mats hebben :Iets "over" hebben dat op onrechtmatige wijze in het bezit is gekomen. Zie ook Ritselen, ritselkist ;Mecanodoos :Uzi pistoolmitrailleur. Grote mecanodoos = .50, Kleine mecanodoos = MAG ;Mes-en-vork cursus :Een cursus, gegeven op de Koninklijke Militaire Academie of Koninklijk Instituut voor de Marine, voor onderofficieren die vakofficier/officier uitloop moeten worden. Men leert dan zogezegd eindelijk met mes en vork te eten. ;Messtins :Twee in elkaar passende rechthoekige metalen blikken met elk een inklapbaar handvat. Het is de bedoeling dat uit deze blikken gegeten wordt tijdens tactische omstandigheden. De kunst is om de verdeling van voorgerecht, hoofdgerecht en toetje gescheiden te houden zodat de afzonderlijke componenten nog herkenbaar zijn. Met de verpakte toetjes is dit al een stuk makkelijker geworden. Voor de soep kan eventueel ook nog de mok gebruikt worden. ;MB :Mercedes Benz terreinauto (opvolger van de Laro hetgeen staat voor Landrover) ;Meurbaal :Slaapzak ;Meuren :Slapen ;MFSC :Multi Functionele SmartCard, de chipkaart die toegang geeft tot een defensie complex en waarmee men kan inloggen op diverse plekken op het defensie intranet. Er komen steeds meer gebruiksmogelijkheden bij voor de MFSC ;Miep :Algemene term om (jonge) vrouw aan te duiden ;Militaire mist :Iets is in de militaire mist; iets is zoek ;Mipapo :voormalig Militair Paspoort (nu smartcard) ;Mist (in de militaire mist zijn) :Spoorloos zijn ;Mokeza, MKZ :Motorkettingzaag ;MOR :Masker Oefenruimte, lokaal om gasmasker te testen (voor 1994: gamacoka = gasmaskercontrolekamer) ;MPS :Met je Pik Spelen, oftewel jezelf vermaken ;Mumselen :Plat op je buik liggend je enkels pakken en vervolgens zo voortbewegen ;Mutant :Geblesseerde ("gemuteerde") lid van "muntanten brigade" ;Mutatie :Blessure (officieel: verandering in de vastgelegde organisatie of toestand, dus ook: aantekening hiervan door de onderdeelsarts) Categorie:Meuren Categorie:Slapen in bijvoorbeeld je slaapzak Categorie:MAG Categorie:Mitrailleur Aux Gasse = Mitailleur die werkt op onstane gasdruk bij het verschieten van munitie (7,62mm). Categorie:MILF Categorie:Mother I'd like to fuck = Goeduitziende moeder waar je wel sex mee zou willen hebben. Categorie:Matskist Categorie:Kist waarin allerlei spullen in liggen die "over" zijn. N ;Naar rechts richten :Iemand corrigeren c.q. de waarheid zeggen. ;Natresser :Militair van de Nationale Reserve (Natres) Ook wel weekend-soldaat hetende, gezien deze reservist vaak in het weekeinde wordt ingezet naast een reguliere burgerbaan. ;Nastress :de Natres ;Natte hap :Gedateerde scheldnaam voor de Nationale Reserve gebaseerd op de reputatie die de Natres in het verleden had vanwege de ruimschootse hoeveelheid drank die voor, tijdens en vooral na een oefening of bijeenkomst genuttigd werd. ;Natte krant :Iemand met een laffe instelling ;Natte voeten koord :Onderscheidingskoord van het 17 Pantserinfanteriebataljon Garderegiment Prinses Irene, was oorspronkelijk een onderscheidingskoord van degenen van de Prinses Irene Brigade die aan de landing in Normandië hadden deelgenomen ;NATO-matras :Gewillige vrouw met voorkeur voor militairen ;NATO-peuk :(bijna) afgezwaaide dienstplichtige ;Nawekle :Natweerkleding ;Neukaal :Getrouwde aalmoezenier ;Neukteugels :Bretels ;Nonex :Geen oefening (NON EXcercise). Om bijvoorbeeld het verschil aan te duiden wanneer er 'echt' iets mis zou gaan bij een rampenoefening. ;Nukubu :Nutteloze Kutburger ;NukuBuMeMiToPla : NUtteloze KUtBUrger MEt MIlitaire Toekomst Plannen Categorie:NTH Categorie:Nice to have, zie LVT O ;OA :Ongeoorloofd afwezig ;OBOM :Officier Belast met het Optrekken van de Mist (Bij de veldartillerie gebruikte term wanneer een schietoefening wordt vertraagd door slecht zicht) ;ODOL :Ontzettende dikke ochtend lul, ochtenderectie ;Odo's :Oordoppen ;OEI :Ongewenst Eigen Initiatief ;OEPS! :Open,Eerlijk,Positief,Sportief ;Officiersmatras :Aanduiding voor vrouwelijke militairen van de toenmalige MARVA, Milva en LuVa die er vaak van verdacht werden hun bevordering te verwerven of anderszins hun positie te verbeteren door met een (of meerdere) officier(en) kortstondig het bed te delen. ;Olieman ;Machinist der eerste klasse (KM) die het brevet olieman heeft. Was indertijd nodig om de korporaals opleiding te mogen volgen. ;Omhangen :De uitrusting om doen ("Omhangen en volgen!") ;Ongegradueerde schepeling :aspirant-officier zonder strepen ;Oortjes! :Dringend advies om gehoorbescherming te plaatsen wegens op zeer korte termijn te verwachten hard geluid (meestal ontploffing of afschieten van een kanon, wapen of explosief) ;Op je rug staan :Slapen ;Operatie Stofwolk :Het geheel aan militairen dat het onderdeel (kazerne, basis) zeer snel verlaten om naar huis te gaan ;Opper :Opperwachtmeester ;Optoppen :Bijvullen / aanvullen (bijv. een veldfles). Ook: 4-tonner weer van geraamte en zeildoek voorzien ("die 4-tonner staat nog kaal. Die moet even opgetopt worden"). ;Ops-vest :'Operations Vest' Amerikaanse term voor het nieuwe 'harnas'. Is ingevoerd in 2005. ;Organiseren :Iets op onreglementaire wijze voor elkaar krijgen (zie ook: Ritselen) ;OTAS :Organisatie Tabel/Autorisatie Staat: boekwerk waarin vermeld staat uit welk personeel en materieel een eenheid is opgebouwd ;OTAS-vriend :Collega. Indien men de persoon in kwestie niet mag: "Van Rijkswege opgedrongen OTAS-vriend" ;Ouwe poep :Iets of iemand van de oude stempel. Alle lichtingen boven je. ;Ouwe stomp :(bijna) afgezwaaide dienstplichtige (wordt door de afschaffing van de opkomstplicht niet of nauwelijks meer gebruikt) ;Owi :Opperwachtmeester instructeur Categorie:Oeroesen Categorie:Op onofficiele wijze iets regelen. Maleis oeroes = regelen. Categorie:Op drie benen staan Categorie:Een erectie hebben. Categorie:Over de zeik gaan Categorie:Ergens kwaad om worden Categorie:Overste Categorie:Aanspreektitel van een Luitenant-Kolonel. Een variant op een vrouwelijke Luitenant-Kolonel is Moeder Overste. P ;Paardenvolk :Personeel ingedeeld bij een bereden wapen, meestal cavalerie. ;Palen (broek uit en palen laden) :Copuleren ;PAMAN :Persoonlijke veiligheid, andermans veiligheid, markeren, alarmeren, noodzakelijke hulp bieden (ZHKH-protocol) ;Panas :Warm (Maleis) ;Pau :Personenauto ;PAX :Personel Assigned to Excersise. (1 PAX staat voor 1 Persoon. Veel gebruikt tijdens oefeningen.) ;Pendek :Onderbroek (Maleis: pendek = kort) ;Pieper :Kogel, patroon ;Pinda :Kogel ;PGU :Persoonsgebonden Uitrusting ;PIO schop :Pioniers schop, klein model opvouwbare schop ;Piloot :Bestuurder van een voertuig (bijv. 4 tonner piloot, bergingspiloot, etc.) ;PINO :Potentieel Interessant Neukbaar Object = mooie vrouw ;Pissen (Hij is pissen) :Spoorloos zijn ;Plava :Plaatsvervanger, opvolgend commandant ;Platgereden kip :Embleem van het voormalige dienstvak Aan-en en Afvoertroepen (een gevleugeld wiel) ;Pleun :een Landmachter (Mariniers term) ;Plichtige :Dienstplichtig militair (inmiddels in Nederland uitgestorven) ;Pleisterplakker :Militair van de Geneeskundige Dienst ;Plork :Prettig Lichaam Ontzettende Rot Kop = Wat onvriendelijke benaming voor een vrouw die aan die kenmerken voldoet. ;Pluba :Plunjebaal ;Plug(genneuker) :Militair van de verbindingsdienst. ;PoB :Plat op Bed Poep /Verse en ouwe poep. Militair nieuw in uitzendgebied is verse poep naarmate hij langer zit wordt hij poep en dan ouwe poep. Polako '''(aan) :rustig, langzaam (aan) (Servokroatisch) ;Pornolat :Latten op de legeringskamer waar posters (doorgaans van een bepaalde soort) aan opgehangen kunnen worden ;Porren :een collega wakker maken ;Postbodepak :Het oude gelegenheidstenue ;Pruttel :PRTL, Pantser Rups Tegen Luchtdoelen (luchtdoelgeschut, uitgefaseerd 2005) ;PSU :Persoonlijke Standaarduitrusting '''Puddingbuks :Penis Pukkel :Gevechtstas M52, een soort kleine rugtas (uit de bewapening 1995) ;Prins Carnaval :Artillerist van de bereden artillerie (wegens de blauwe kwartiermuts met kwast) ;Proppenschieter :Geweer, b.v. C7 Categorie:Peukenpauze Categorie:Korte pauze om een sigaret op te steken Categorie:PAX-lijst Categorie:Lijst waarop personen vermeld staan die meedoen aan een oefening of een uitzending Categorie:Plafondstudie Categorie:Slapen of meuren, met je ogen dicht gericht naar het plafond Categorie:Pekingpak Categorie:Warmte-isolerende kleding. Categorie:Pil Categorie:Officier-arts, ook wel pillendokter geheten. Categorie:Pispot Categorie:Ouderwetse metalen buitenhelm Categorie:Pluggeneuker Categorie:Oude term voor een centralist Categorie:POP Categorie:Persoonlijk Ontwikkelings/Opleidings Plan Kort Verband Vrijwilliger en later de Beroeps Bepaalde Tijd (BBT'er) die na het uitdienen van hun contract een premie verstrekt kregen. Categorie:Pukkel Categorie:Kleine ransel, officieel gevechtstas Categorie:Puntenneuker Categorie:Iemand die op details let of iemand die overdreven zijn best doet om als beste uit de bus te komen. Q : ; R ;Reboza :Rechter bovenzak (van de jas). ;Regelen :Iets regelen is iets voor elkaar krijgen. De manier waarop is van ondergeschikt belang. ;Rek :Bed ;Rekliggen :Slapen tijdens diensttijd (veelal gepraktiseerd op de KMA) ;Rembo :Iemand die in het remidial zit ;Remedial :Peloton waar "gemuteerden" tijdens de opleiding de tijd krijgen om van hun blessures te herstellen ;Rempel :Remedial peloton ;Repat :Repatriëring van een persoon naar Nederland vanuit een operatiegebied ;RD, “Romeo Delta” :Regel dat! (gebiedende wijs) ;Reisbureau Beatrix :Voor vervoer van veel personeel worden, via door Defensie gecontracteerde civiele vervoersmaatschappijen, touringcars ingezet. ;Ritselen :Iets op onreglementaire wijze voor elkaar krijgen (zie ook: Organiseren) ;Ritselkist, ritselkast :Opbergplaats voor onregelmentair verkregen goederen. Ook wel "matskist" ;RM :Afkorting van Rekening Man, beslissing of betrokkene het vermiste of beschadigde goed (deels) zelf moet betalen. ;Robo'en :Röntgenologisch onderzoek ;Roger :Uitgesproken als een Engelse naam. De uitspraak dient krachtig te zijn. Het wordt gebruikt om aan te geven dat een ontvangen opdracht/bevel begrepen is. Voor de gever van de opdracht is het dan een bevestiging dat de ontvanger aan de slag gaat. Roger kan als de omstandigheden dit noodzakelijk maken ook vervangen worden door met de rechterhand de groet te brengen. ;Rolschaats :Pantservoertuig van het type YPR, zie ook 'Glasbak' ;Rotota :”Ronnie Tober Tasje”, kleine ronde goederentas ;Rowili :Rood-wit lint, om gebied af te zetten ;Roze Maffia :Korps Militaire Administratie (had vroeger een roze baretembleem-ondergrondje) ;RR :Afkorting van Rekening Rijk, de beslissing of het vermiste of beschadigde goed (deels) door het Rijk wordt vergoed. ;Rukbunker :Slaapzak (ook afgekort te horen: Rubu) ;Rukken (van de pot rukken) :Terechtgewezen worden ;Ruksok :Een dienstsok gebruiken om in te masturberen om geen sporen achter te laten RUNEPO RUberen NEuk POp, opblaasbare sexpop ;Rups :Defensieverstrekte slaapzak. Ook: kort voor "rupsvoertuig" ("Op de rups"; verplaatsen met een rupsvoertuig) ;Rupskut :Bestuurder van een rupsvoertuig ;RuZa :Rugzak Categorie:Rit Categorie:Populaire aanspreekvorm voor een ritmeester (cavalerie). Categorie:Rukker Categorie:Recruut S ;Schami Bami :Zegt men als iemand iets verkloot heeft en zich moet schamen ;Sectie Stiekem :Militaire Inlichtingendienst ;Safeguard :Term Koninklijke Marine; wanneer er zich een daadwerkelijk incident voordoet, dat geen oefening is ;SJORS :Sjagerijnige Oude Rot Stip (adjudant) ;SLA :Schutter Lange Afstand ;Slaza :Slaapzak, zie ook meurbaal ;Sleutel Algemeen :Groot lomp stuk gereedschap (betonschaar) wat wordt gebruikt wanneer men de sleutels van een hangslot kwijt is ;Slijmkoord :Het rood erekoord dat bij de Koninklijke Landmacht aan de linker schouder gedragen wordt. Dit koord kan om vele verschillende redenen door de commandant worden toegekend. Kwaaddenkenden beweren dat dit koord ook door veelvuldig slijmen en/of vriendjespolitiek verkregen kan worden. ;De Smurfen :De Koninklijke Marechaussee. Vaak word ook het intronummer van de smurfen gefloten wanneer er KMar voorbij komt. De naam is gekozen vanwege de blauwe kleding van de KMar. ;Smatten, Smatter :Deelnemen (deelnemer) aan aangepaste sport op advies van het SMAT (Sport Medisch Advies Team), gericht op herstel of revalidatie. Het SMAT bestaat uit een arts en/of fysiotherapeut en een of meer sportinstructeurs. ;SmartCard :Militaire ID kaart, vroeger militair paspoort ;SMEV :Vrijstelling van Sporten, Marsen, Exercitie en Velddienst. In zinsverband: klote. Voorbeeld: Smevtank = klote tank. Smevzooi = klotezooi enzv. ;Smeffer :Iemand die SMEV heeft ;Snavelen :Eten (ook wel "knagen') ;Sobat :dienstmaat (Maleis: 'vriend') ;Soebatten :ergens om zeuren (Maleis) ;Sokkenteller :Militair van het dienstvak Intendance (opgeheven, is nu samen met Bevoorrading en Transport), foerier ;Spichtig :Argwanend, bang, extreem oplettend ;Spijkerbroek :Iemand die vanuit de burgermaatschappij de opleiding in gaat voor militair. ;Sportspier :Sportinstructeur ;Spozalo :Spontane zaadlozing ;Staand vrije hand .... :Iets zonder voorbereiding ter plekke doen of uitvoeren ;Stiertje :Cadet van de Koninklijke Militaire Academie tijdens de ontgroening ;Stekkeren :Flink stuk lopen ;Stekkerdoos :vrouwelijke verbindelaar ;Stip :Adjudant (ook wel: Deurbel) Beide benamingen zijn een omschrijving voor het rangonderscheidingsteken van de adjudant. ;Stodema :Standaard op de man ;Stoker ;Machinist bij de Koninklijke Marine ;Stompen :Een langdurig zwaar fysieke prestatie leveren, bijv een zware lange mars met veel uitrusting ;Strietsen :Pikken, jatten ;Stuk :Vuurmond. of een Houwitser. Men spreekt van een "stuk" of "stuk geschut" een term die bij de artillerie gehanteerd wordt. Categorie:Snieky Categorie:Stiekem Categorie:Smoelensmid Categorie:Tandarts Categorie:Scherpe piepers Categorie:Scherpe patronen oftewel echte munitie Categorie:Schietijzer Categorie:Handvuurwapen T ;Takeldoos of takelfiets :Takelwagen ;Tampatten :Slapen (eigenlijk: liggen op de tampat, slaapmat (uit Indonesisch)) ;Tankslet :Militair van de cavalerie ;Taris :Marine militair van de Logistieke dienst (administratie) ;Teletekst :Wanneer de ogen op 'teletekst' staan, dan heb je moeite met het open houden van de ogen ;Terreinscheur :Afkalving van de bodem op een helling in het terrein, ontstaan door erosie en meestal begroeid met struikgewas ;THUFLA :Thunderflash (wordt o.a. gebruikt als oefengranaat) ;Thunderbirds :Militairen van het korps rijdende artillerie (11e ADRA), door de enigszins gelijkende mutsjes. ;Tidoeren :Slapen (uit Indonesisch) ;Tijgeren :Op je buik liggend verplaatsen ;Tor :een Marinier (Marine Vloot term) ;Toeles :een militair van de Logistieke Dienst Administratie (Koninklijke Marine) ;Tonner :een viertonner voor het vervoer van spullen en personeel. ;Trappelzak :Pilotenuniform ;Trouwpak :Benaming voor het Tenue 6 of Barathea (of KL/KLu/KMar: Dagelijks Tenue), waarin niet zelden wordt getrouwd. ;Truddy :Een buddy paar bestaande uit drie man. Dit komt vaak voor tijdens de AMO als een groep uit een oneven aantal bestaat.(bijv. 13 man) ;Tuinhek :Rangonderscheidingsteken van een generaal ;Two can rule :Regel dat er niet meer dan 2 alcoholhoudende drankjes per dag genuttigd mogen worden Categorie:Tejo Categorie:Tent jongste, diegene die de tentkachel aan de praat houdt etc. Categorie:Twee passen links achter Categorie:Plaatsvervangend persoon die iets achter de bewuste leidinggevende aanhuppelt. Voorbeeld de Adjudant van de koningin die iets achter de koningin loopt of een Chef Staf die achter de Commandant van een eenheid aanloopt. Categorie:TROPL Categorie:Trekker met oplegger. U ;UPG :Uit Positie Geluld ;UPH :Uit Pure Hufterigheid ;Uitkeuren :Geneeskundig onderzoek voor a.s. afzwaaiers ;Uit de voeding geknald worden :Doodgeschoten worden ;Uitknijpen :Ergens onderuit komen, een handeling niet verrichten ;UNIVE Dagen :ziek thuis V ;Vaan :Vaandrig ;Val dood-plaatje :Metalen herkenningsplaatje om de nek gedragen ;Van der Stroom :Persoon die ongeschikt is voor de militaire dienst ;VAU :Vracht AUto ;Veld artiest :Iemand van de Veld artillerie ;Verbanddoos :Vrouwelijke militair van de Geneeskundige Dienst ;Verbindelaar :Militair van de verbindingsdienst ;Verse :Nieuwe rekruut ;Vetsmelter :Kok ;Vink :wingembleem voor een vlieger, waarnemer of parachutist ;Visser :Militair van de Marine ;Visstick :Marinier ;VLAM :Vlootaalmoezenier ;Vleugelmoer :Militair met grote oren ;VLOP :Vlootpredikant ;Vlootbaal :Militair van de Marine geen marinier zijnde ;Volksdansen :Exerceren, met name in groot verband, zoals bij een medaille-uitreiking, beëdiging etc. ;Voordeel Schutter :Dat is mats, daar heb je geluk mee ;Vonkentrekker :Militair van de verbindingsdienst ;VRA :Verzoek/Rapport/Aanvraag (formulier) ;VRA-tje Lichaamsdeel :Een lichaamsdeel kwijt zijn (met een VRA doet men v.w.b. materiaal rapport van vermissing) ;Vreetschuur :Kantine, eetzaal ;Vreetmolens / vreetstenen :Tanden, gebit ;Vupo :Vuurpositie ;VV(N)OV :Vakantieverlof (niet) op verzoek W ;WaBev :Waarschuwings Bevel ;Wacht (Achter de wacht gaan) :In arrest gaan ;Walibi :Vrachtauto met personeelsvervoermodule (YAP) ;Wasbak (wasbak geven, wasbak speciaal) :Ontgroenen ;Wavasti :Watervaste stift ;WaWa :Water Wagen, bij Koninklijke Marine ook wel WAardeloze WAsser ;Wep :ééntons vrachtwagen DAF YA126 (WEP, van "weaponcarrier") ;Weekend warrior :Zie natres ;Westfront :Staf in Den Haag ;Wmr(1) :Afkorting voor Wachtmeester (der eerste klasse). Onderofficiersrang bij wapens die historisch gezien gebruik maakten van paarden. Artilleristen, 'tankers' en KMar. ;Wobro :Worstenbroodje (van de CADI) ;WST'er :Wapen Systeem Technicus. Vaak ook componentenwisselaar genoemd. ;WILCO :Uit het Engels: "Will comply". Communicatieterm om aan te geven dat de opdracht begrepen is en uitgevoerd gaat worden. Y ;YAD :Vrachtwagen Algemene Dienst, 4-tonner ;YAJ :Vrachtwagen vervoer jerrycans ;YAK :Vrachtwagen met Autolaadkraan ;YAP :Vrachtwagen Algemeen Personeel ('Walibi') ;YAZ :Vrachtwagen-trekker, zeswiel t.b.v. opleggers ;Yellow :Dat lijkt me yellow: dat lijkt me sterk ;Ypert :YPR (pantserrupsvoertuig, ook wel 'glasbak', 'rolschaats') ;YPR :Pantserrupsvoertuig, 10-15 ton, ook wel Yper genoemd. ;YWZ :Vrachtwagen met wissellaadsysteem (ook wel: 'drops') Z ;ZACV :Zelfstandig, Actief, Creatief, Verantwoordelijkheidsbewust. Spreek uit: zakvee ;Zala :Zaklamp::Ziekenauto :Infanterist ;Zau :Zaklamp::Ziekenauto ZBKB : Zelfbevrediging kameradenbevrediging (verbastering van ZHKH) ;Zendamateur :Militair van de Verbindingsdienst ;ZHKH :Zelfhulp kameradenhulp (militaire EHBO) ;ZHKM :Zelfhulp kameradenmoord (cynische verbastering van ZHKH) ;ZMEBO (Zmebo-en) :Zeiken Met Een Baret Op::Zware Pantser Plaat ::In de problemen::pionierschop Zuurstofaansluiting :Onderscheidingsteken voor officier die de Hogere Krijgsschool met goed gevolg heeft doorlopen (ook wel "Gouden zon") :;Zweetlepel Categorie:Rangen Categorie:Afkortingen Categorie:Nederlands Leger Categorie:Zoetwater matroos Categorie:Een marinepersoon die nog nooit heeft gevaren op open zee gedurende langere periode